


Ding Dong You're Wrong

by fosteringnoah



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, a little drama, cute boyfriends, just fluff, pizza parties, richie is the delivery boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosteringnoah/pseuds/fosteringnoah
Summary: Eddie asks for the cutest delivery boy and is not let down---"Alright, ordering pizzas now, what should we say the delivery guy should do?"the five friends sat and watched in eddies basement as bev stood on the couch"i was thinking they should do a little irish jig" she looks around the room, almost as if challenging someone to come up with a better idea. her green eyes flicked between each boy as eddie slowly grinned"tell them to send the cutest delivery boy"





	Ding Dong You're Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> alright im sorry i wrote this on my phone and my uppercase button doesnt work a lot and i was proofreading then got lazy so im sorry about the random uppercases and lack of it, but enjoy :))))

The doorbell surprisingly enough was heard by Eddie over Mike and Ben wailing 'my heart will go on' as Bill and Stan groaned.  
  
Bev watched as ben sang, throwing his head back to try and hit the high note and fail miserably. eddie got up from his spot on the couch and walked upstairs, combing his hair through his fingers and pulling out his wallet as the doorbell rang again.   
  
"I'm coming I'm coming" Eddie groaned and unlocked the door as the doorbell rang for the third time. he pulled open the door and eddie's glare quickly turned into wide eyes as he looked at the freckled boy in front of him.   
  
the boy was maybe the most attractive person Eddie had ever seen. his dark hair curled around his head like a halo, freckled peppering his cheeks and his dark eyes behind those glasses met Eddie's.   
  
eddie felt his cheeks heat up as the boy pulled a crumpled receipt out of his pocket.   
  
"two large cheese for kaspbrak?"   
  
all Eddie could muster was a nod, thanking the pizza gods for sending this boy.   
  
"yeah" Eddie nodded, pulling his money out and looking quickly at the boy's shirt for a nametag. richie "thanks, Richie" Eddie smiled as he gently took the receipt from him.   
  
"so, cutest delivery boy huh?"   
  
eddies cheeks heated up as he signed the receipt and handed Richie the money.

  
"yeah" he said softly, taking the pizzas from him and not making eye contact.

  
  
"do I live up to your standard kaspbrak?" Richie leaned against his doorframe, a grin playing across his freckled cheeks as Eddie blushed darker.

  
  
"no, you're not Ryan Reynolds" Eddie shrugged as Richie dramatically grabbed his chest.   


"you wound me, kaspbrak." richie gasped, tucking the money into his pocket, likely to be crumpled up.   


eddie laughed softly and rolled his eyes, handing Richie his tip.   


"thanks, kaspbrak" Richie saluted and walked backward away from his door then spun around and walked back to his beat-up car.   


eddie smiles softly and waved as he closed the door and leaned against it, sighing happily.   


little did he know Richie was doing the same in his car.   


one week later 

  
"one medium pepperoni and a medium cheese please," Eddie said into the phone, pushing bill away as he tried to take his phone from him 

  
"ask if Richie is there!" Bev yelled, desperately trying to take his phone too 

  
"I swear to god guys shut up" Eddie blushed a dark red "can you also send Richie for me?" he asked quietly into the phone, earning a laugh and a yes before he hung up 

  
"if Richie doesn't come i don't believe he's real" stan nodded as he walked into the room, sitting on the far end of the couch 

  
bill slowly pulled apart from Eddie and nodded "y-yeah I d-d-don't believe he's real" 

  
Bev took eddies phone, scrolling through his apps "oh, he's real, cause Eddie does not stop talking about him" 

  
Eddie looked down, the blush on his cheeks still prominent "shut up" he mumbled 

  
"Eddie it's c-c-cute," Bill said with a grin, tugging on Eddies shirt 

  
Bev nodded as she looked up from eddies phone "you should ask for like an extra large meat lover so then he can say 'oh are you an extra large meat lover?' then you fuck" 

  
eddie rolled his eyes and shoved Bev playfully, plopping down between bill and stan on the couch. 

 

as they all waited patiently for the pizza, Eddie kept the blush on his cheeks. 

eventually, the doorbell rang and all eyes flew to Eddie 

  
Stan nudged him with his elbow, eyes wide as his grin as Bill did the same. Bev stood up from her spot, essentially sprinting to the widow to see 

  
"get your man, Eddie!" Bev bit her lip out of excitement, bouncing on her heels as Eddie stood up 

  
"he's not my man" Eddie rolled his eyes, picking the money up off of the table as he walked towards the door 

  
"not yet!" stan called out, watching the door with anticipation as Eddie turned the lock and creaked it open. 

  
"g'day kaspbrak" Richie met him with an Australian accent, earring an immediate blushed eyeroll from Eddie. 

  
"just call me Eddie" Eddie responded, taking the pizzas from Richie and handing them to Bev, who was looking Richie over 

  
"Alright, Eddie spaghetti" Richie grinned, leaning against the door frame as Bev ran back to the boys with the pizza to leave them alone 

  
"Eddie." Eddie glares playfully as he handed Richie the money. richie took it from him, stuffing it into his pocket again and peeking his head inside the house 

  
"you have weekly pizza parties or something, eds?" 

  
eddie rolls his eyes at the nicknames, realizing there would be no likely end "yeah, my friends come over every Friday" 

  
"good for you I work every Friday" Richie grinned and leaned back, running his fingers through his hair 

  
"so i get to see your ugly face every Friday? how wonderful" Eddie sighed dramatically and Richie laughed the most beautiful laugh that Eddie has ever heard 

  
"and I get to see your beautiful face. I think it's a win-win in my book" Richie said with a wink, making eddies cheeks darken up again. 

  
"whatever, rich" Eddie folded his arms with a smile, trying not to act as if his comment didn't make him want to scream of happiness 

  
"Hey, hey I'm the nickname master here" Richie raised an eyebrow, blushing softly 

  
"nope, stole your title" Eddie wiggled his eyebrows, laughing softly 

  
"Alright, eds, we can be co-masters of the nickname title" 

  
eddie rolled his eyes with a laugh and soon the two were laughing together. Bev, Bill, and Stan watched the door from their spot on the couch, talking about the play by play as if it were a soccer match.

"so, I should be expecting a pizza run next Friday, am I correct?" Richie said once his laughter had died down, wiping an invisible tear from his eye 

  
"always" Eddie nodded "cya later, chee" 

  
richie smiled wide at the name, looking down at his feet to hide his blush "alright, you're officially nickname king" 

  
"Eddie get his number then come back! I wanna watch Beetlejuice!" Bev yelled, earning  a glare from Eddie and laughter from the boys beside her 

  
eddie turned back to Richie, biting his lip "she's just joking" he said softly, blushing madly 

  
"well, damn. I would have given it, eds" Richie pulled out his phone "why don't you give me your number so that it's fair?" 

  
eddie quickly took his phone, smiling wide with a nod and putting his number into riches contacts under 'eds' and handed him back his phone 

  
"you better text me, chee" 

  
"you better plan on it, eds" 

  
richie saluted and walked away, holding onto his phone with a smile across his cheeks as he walked back to his car. 

  
eddie slowly closed the door and once the headlights of riches car went away he screamed happily, running towards his friends 

  
"h-holy shit h-he did it" bill laughed

 

“of course i did it. shut up.” Eddie blushes hard as he squeezes between them on the couch, a big smile on his face.

 

one week later

 

eddie sat on the stairs, texting Richie as he waited for his arrival. soon, there was a knock at his door followed by a “yoo-hoo, pizza for a pretty boy?”

 

eddie rolled his eyes with a blush as he opened the door, pulling out his money and smiling at Richie “hey chee”

 

“ello, eds” Richie gave a wave to the others as bev came by and snatched the pizzas, retreating back to the couch.

 

“do you wanna stay?” Eddie asked, leaning against the door as he handed the money to Richie.

 

“and ruin your pizza party?” Richie raised an eyebrow as he tucked the money into his pocket “i would babe, but I have more runs”

 

eddie sighed and nodded, smiling at the boy in front of him

 

“what?” Richie laughs, putting his hands on his hips “ I'm not old enough to be a stripper so I do this”

 

“no, it's not that” Eddie laughed “although you'd make a great stripper”

 

“I know right? my hidden talent is my legs, kaspbrak.” he wiggled his eyebrows, slapping his calf for extra emphasis

 

eddie rolled his eyes again “sure, sure”

 

richie glanced down at his phone and swore under his breath “i gotta go babe, the people are calling!”

 

eddie laughed and nodded, loving the way richie kept calling him babe. “cya next friday, chee”

 

“and you as well, my darling!” richie called back, heading to his car.

 

one week later

 

eddie had called for a pizza and was waiting on the stairs, texting richie who wasn't responding back. it had been a week of late night texts and conversations, why stop texting him now? eddie perked up as the doorbell rang and raced to open the door, looking at the girl in front of him with a confused look.

 

“two cheese for kaspbrak?” she read off, yawning slightly

 

“yeah, that's me” he nodded, trying to hide his disappointment “where's richie?”

 

the girl shrugged and took eddies money, folding it and tucking it into her pocket “he said he had a date tonight”

 

“oh” eddie took the pizzas from her, his heart shattering in his ears. “thanks” he closed the door and trudged over to the couch, handing the pizzas to his friends and sitting on the ground, defeated.

 

“what's the matter, babe?” bev asked, pausing as she opened up the pizza box

 

“the girl said richie was on a date” eddie mumbled, playing with the hem of his shorts. he didn't want to believe it was true.

 

bill sighed and moved to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder “i'm so-sorry eddie. y-you d-d-deserve b-better”

 

bev nodded, picking up her slice “i'm gonna chop off his dick, that little weasel”

 

stan nodded in agreement “never trust the pizza man”

 

eddie sniffed, laughing softly as his friends discussed how they could get back at richie.

stan popped in a movie and about halfway as the suspense was building, the doorbell rang. everyone jumped in their seats and wildly looked at the door, bill quickly pausing the movie.

 

stan scrunched his eyebrows up “who's that?”

 

bev got up, tiptoeing over to the door and swinging it open, immediately glaring at the person outside.

 

“we don't want you here, byeeeee” she closed the door and walked proudly back to the couch, eddie looking up at her with a confused expression

 

“he's at your door” bev said as if it wasn't obvious

 

eddie grit his teeth, already mentally preparing the long speech he was about to give richie as he got up. he walked over to the door as richie kept knocking loudly against it.

 

“what do you fucking want tozier? i'm so ang-”

 

“eds i can explain”

 

eddie huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

“then do it”

 

“damn, alright” richie shuffled his feet, pulling a pizza box out from behind his back “i wasn't going on a date, i was just coming here to see you”

 

eddie raised an eyebrow, his anger subsiding as richie explained himself

 

“i actually came here to ask you on a date but she ruined it so let me try again, alright?” richie blushed hard, grinning at eddie.

 

eddie bit his lip, biting back the smile that was about to erupt

 

“eds, you got a pizza my heart” richie started, opening up the pizza box to show a pizza cut into a heart shape “and i wanna know if you'd like to go on a date with me”

 

eddie has never smiled this wide and he nodded quickly, throwing his arms around richies shoulders in a tight hug.

 

“my friends were about to chop your dick off, you asshole” he laughed, resting his forehead against richies

 

“but i'm going to need my dick back, babe. i'm nothing without it.” richie joked, tilting eddies chin.

 

“shut up, trashmouth” eddie sighed before connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

 

both boys smiled as they melted into the kiss, eddies hands finding their way to the chocolatey mess that was richies hair as they heard clapping.

 

breaking apart, they both blushed madly as bev stood by the couch, slow clapping. “now bring your boy inside, the movies not done”

  


two weeks later

 

the group sat on the couch, all cuddled up and watching nightmare on elm street as the doorbell rang. eddie got up, as per usual, and opened up the door and smiled at richie.

 

“hey babe” he smiled, leaning in and kissing him softly “did you bring the pizza?”

 

“what kind of delivery boy boyfriend would i be if i didn't?” richie grinned, pulling the pizza boxes out as eddie led him into the living room.

 

“pizza and a hot boy wow eddie, you're really in heaven aren't you?” stan joked and pulled a slice out of the box as richie laughed

 

“yeah” eddie nodded, looking up at his boyfriend “yeah i am”


End file.
